


Stray Meets Stray

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A human is one thing, Comments make me write more, Dog is another, Dog will be okay in the end, Have yah noticed how much trash I am for Sammy yet?, He loves this doggie, He's not so crazy that he'll sacrifice a dog, It shows Sammy's soft side, Maybe - Freeform, Other, This time he gets a dog, i don't know yet, it's a fluffy fic, shrugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: After being attacked by Bendy, Sammy reforms and goes back to the Music Department to pace and think of a new plan. Then, he hears a noise and whimpering. Opening the exit door, he finds a dog with a chain slightly embedded into it’s neck.Once he takes care of it’s wound, he takes it back to his office to keep it safe and sound. However, no matter how much he enjoys it’s company, he knows the dog isn’t safe there.That’s when he thinks of his sheep that ran away. Surely he is still alive so… would he be able to keep her if Sammy helped him escape? It was a chance Sammy would have to take. Now it’s just a matter on whether the two can find him again…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None. this is pure fluff between Sammy and a dog. 
> 
> Rated: Ehhh it’s G but also T because swearing that is bound to come but it won’t be a lot. 
> 
> Here’s a quick drawing of the dog in the fic: http://regularpsycho13.tumblr.com/post/169560743402/very-quick-drawing-of-something-used-the-same
> 
> I’ll draw and post my version of ink Sammy….eventually. 
> 
> That said, this was the result of a picture involving Sammy and the anthro version of my fursona. This then resulted in a possible comic. The cover of which has a really rough sketch at the moment. Needless to say, I kept getting sidetracked last night with multiple things started. One of which is finished. That’s this.

 

 

 

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sammy huffed as the last parts of him reformed. Bendy had attacked him instead of his sheep, who had gotten away apparently. He was confused. What did he do wrong? Why did his Lord attack him?

Once he knew he was as stable as he could be, Sammy got to his feet, put his mask on, and went through the other door in the Sacrifice room, up through the infirmary, before being back to the Music Department.

Should he try again? Maybe his Lord didn’t want that sheep… for some reason he wasn’t sure why. However, he’s not going to be able to find another sacrifice for a while.

“What to do….what to do…” He muttered as he walked around the lobby of the music department.

It hurt to be attacked by his savior. The feeling of pain and melting from his claws hurt more than…. than… gee. What did it hurt more than? Sammy didn’t remember much about his old life anymore. Only thing he could think of was when he was killed. That alone was painful.

And what Bendy did tonight was just as or even more painful than when he was killed by that… no. He didn’t deserve to have his named mentioned. Not even in his subconscious.

“I guess I could go look for Butcher Gang members down below. Try and sacrifice them… but then there was that angel that was angry at me. Not sure why though.” Sammy mumbled possible ideas to himself. “Or maybe that sheep didn’t get himself killed just yet…”

As he paced around the lobby, muttering to himself, he tried to think of a way to make his Lord happy again so he could set him and the others free. But… it seemed like he was a little…too happy about killing him. Or attempting to anyway. 

Perhaps he has been following a false God all along. Maybe he wasn’t going to set him free and just attack him all over again. Next time Sammy may not get as lucky as he was tonight. The puddles was the last place he wanted to go back to.

“Why can’t I be free!?” He shouted. “What did I do to deserve-” _Whimper._

Sammy stopped pacing at the odd yet somehow familiar noise. Listening carefully, he soon heard another whine and a scratching noise.

Looking at the exit door, he tilted his head. Was the noise coming from there? It had to be. He never heard a Searcher make such realistic whining sounds. Cries maybe, but not whimpers.

For a moment, the noises stopped. Sammy wondered if he lost more sanity after being attacked and was just hearing things. Right when he was about to walk away from the door, the scratching came back with a even louder whimper. Someone was on the other side of the door, and they wanted inside. Badly.

“Foolish creature.” Sammy said. “It’s stupid for wanting to come in… wait.”

There was something he remembered. Through this door was a hallway and some more doors. One had a staircase going down as well as up to the main floor along with a few floors above it. Another door had a staircase that led you to a emergency exit. And other rooms for animators or the band to store their instruments.

…How did a dog, that’s what he’s assuming it was, get inside the building? It would’ve had to go through a door somehow. Or maybe a window that was by the emergency exit. Nevertheless, it shouldn’t be there.

The whining continued and Sammy just so happened to glance down and saw the stairs were flooded…again. Assuming the door wouldn’t open due to the ink, he went and pulled the pump real quick.

As he did, the dog became startled when it heard the sudden noise. Sniffing the floor, the scent that it smelt had walked away. Whimpering again, the dog laid down on the floor. 

Poor thing was freezing. No one in the studio, but Henry, knew that it was Fall now. The weather, while still pleasant, was getting cold. Especially now that it was nighttime.

It trembled and curled up, trying to keep warm.

Suddenly the floorboards creaked loudly, jolting the dog from it’s own thoughts about what to do. Listening, it heard footsteps coming down what seemed to be stairs. Sniffing again, it realized that the sent came back!

The door opened with a loud creak and the dog sat up excitedly, hoping this human was a good human and not a bad one. Not like it’s owner that it had ran away from.

It’s old owner had kept it on a chain outside day in and day out. It was a heavy chain on it’s smaller body. The lack of a dog house didn’t help the situation. What did help was the blanket and water bowl. Fortunately, It wasn’t used for breeding due to being fixed at some point.

The man did starve the dog though, to the point that it’s ribs were showing slightly. But being alone made it….well, lonely. At some point the man took the chain off and told the dog to scram. Not losing this chance, the dog obeyed and ran as far as it’s legs could take it.

After many weeks of being a collard stray, the dog came across a older building. Sniffing the ground, there was a lot of scents in there. Maybe one was a good human? There was so many… one had to be good. Just one.

It took a while, but the dog found a opening through a window and squeezed it’s body through. Finally feeling better since it was out of the cold and cruel night.

However, it was still shivering as it wandered through the halls and stairs, going to the closest scent that it caught. But then there was a door keeping the one from getting to the other.

Getting up on it’s hind legs, it started scratching and whimpering at the door. That scent was close. SO close! It just had to get the other’s attention. It could hear what sounded like a man talking on the other side. 

 Eventually the man left and that’s when the dog laid down. Right before getting startled back onto it’s paws as it heard a loud noise before the floors and door creaked as it opened up.

In the light, the dog saw the ma- wait. That wasn’t a man…

Whimpering again, the dog cowered and backed up until it was against the wall across from the new creature it never saw before.

It had never seen a person looking so black and….wet, maybe? It’s face was also strange though the dog recognized the clothing. It’s old owner wore something similar.

Sammy pulled his mask to the side of his head so he could get a good look at the fearful dog.

The dog was smaller, maybe 40-50 pounds. He could see it was grayish with some darker gray on it’s back, ears, muzzle and back paws. It had stunning blue eyes. And it had some white on it’s chest, stomach, front paws, and tail.

Overall, it was a mutt with it’s one pointed yet still a little floppy ear and it’s completely flopped over ear.  He didn‘t have a clue as to what mix it was.

Then there was the collars that the dog was wearing. One seemed to be a basic black leather collar and a chain choker above it. Both wrapped tightly around the little one’s neck.

“Poor thing.” Sammy slowly bent down to it’s level. “Will you let me take those nasty things off you?”

In response, the dog whined and curled up tighter. As Sammy crawled over to it, knowing that a cornered dog could attack easily even though it really wouldn’t matter in this case, he continued to speak softly. Even singing a lullaby-type song.

He noticed the dog seemed to of liked his singing when it’s tail began to wag slightly. It even rolled over a little so that it was on it’s side.

“I suppose I should check your gender, hm?” Sammy said, now kneeling beside it. Glancing down, he could tell from how it was laying that the dog with him was a female. “Ah. You’re a girl. Heh. I used to have a dog as a kid. Sister and I loved her till she died. Her name was Lucy.”

Lucy Lulu… been a long time since he thought about that dog. Hell, he was surprised he even remembered he had a sister or the dog’s name!

“Lulu.” The dog gave an alert look. “Do you like that? Lulu?”

She barked in response. The dog did like that name. She wasn’t sure if she even had one anyway. So it was nice having one now.

Gently, Sammy took the chain and the collar off of the dog and rubbed the parts where the chain started to embed into the soft neck.

“Must be painful, hm?” Sammy hummed, noting the ribs that he could see.

Fortunately, the neck didn’t seem too badly damaged. He might have some bandages in the infirmary that he could use for it.

“Come.” Sammy patted his knee as he got up and walked through the door.

While hesitant, she did follow and Sammy shut the door again once she was on the stairs, waiting for him to follow.

Since the dog seemed to be small enough to be picked up, he wanted to carry her down to the infirmary but didn’t want to cover her in even more ink than he already did.

“Follow me, Lulu.” He patted his knee again and she obeyed by following him down the hall and then down some stairs.

Once in the infirmary, Sammy got some bandages and a towel. He also found what might be some medicine for an infected wound. Sitting the on the floor, he picked Lulu up so she was in his lap.

Then he got the towel wet with the medicine and wiped it along her neck. She cried out, possibly from pain, but he kept singing to her the same song from before since it calmed her down moments ago.

Once her wound was clean, he wrapped her neck with the bandages.

“There. That should be better.” Sammy said, finishing up.

Lulu had stopped crying once he put the towel down and bandaged her neck. She was feeling a lot better now. But she was still hungry.

They sat there for a while. Lulu in Sammy’s lap as he pet her ear, being careful not to get ink into it. It was relaxing and got his mind off of things. That’s when he remembered that it was pretty common knowledge that petting dogs or other pets were good stress relievers for both the human and the canine or other animal.

But he was not a human anymore. He could tell the dog was petrified when she first saw him. But now she didn’t seem to mind. If anything, she liked his hideous prison of a body.

“Then again… I’m probably the first person to treat you decently in a long time, huh girl?” Sammy said, not being so insane that he thought dogs could talk. He wasn’t that far gone just yet.

In response, the dog rolled over to her back with her belly up.

“Ah. You want belly rubs, Lulu?” The dog’s ears perked up and she wiggled in his lap. Sammy chuckled. “Alright.” He began to rub her belly.

This was the kind of company that Sammy didn’t mind having. But he knew he couldn’t keep her here. He had no way of taking care of her.

Plus, it was clearly cold out. Maybe Fall or Winter since the dog was cold when he first touched her but has since warmed up. So he couldn’t kick the dog outside and hope for the best. She found a way in one time and could probably do it again anyway.

Luckily, she wasn’t very old. Maybe 2-3 years. 

But that made him want to help her even more. She was young and clearly full of life despite her rough beginning. He didn’t want to watch her die or kick her out and hope she made it to a safe place.

“Sheep sheep…. Sheep.” Sammy stopped what he was about to sing and stopped rubbing her belly too. “…That’s it.”

It’ll be dangerous but…. That was it.

That Sheep from tonight, he had to be alive still. If Sammy found him and convinced him that he wasn’t going to sacrifice him anymore, maybe he’ll trust him enough to let Sammy lead him to a exit. All he wants in return is for the dog to have a good home.

Right now, he didn’t even want to be set free. He just wanted the dog safe and sound. I mean, who could say ‘no’ to such a cute face?

He still didn’t recognize the sheep but he feels like he knew him. Chances are that he’s a good guy so maybe he’ll keep her.

“It’s gonna be a scary journey throughout the studio but we got to find him. He’s still here…somewhere…” Sammy said, noticing the dog was back to laying on her stomach.

Lulu wasn’t sure what the strange man meant but she hoped they could rest for a little bit. And get some food. Did he even need to eat or sleep? She wondered.

“Hmmm.” Sammy hummed. “I think all we have is bacon soup but… it’s better than nothing. Hopefully you won’t get sick off of it.”  

Before doing anything, he had to get something in the dog. Hell knows how long she has gone without food already.

“Come on.” Sammy set her down and stood up.

She quickly followed him up the stairs and over to his office. Opening the door, he gently pushed her in and shut the door to keep her safe. Luckily the searchers didn’t dare go in there. 

Lulu whined in a confused way but figured he would be back. The room was warm and much better than the cold outside.

So she went and laid down by the desk, waiting for the man to return.

Several minutes later, he opened the door with two bowls. After kicking the door shut with his foot, he walked over to her and set them down. Looking inside, she saw water and food.

“It should be cooled down now.” Sammy said, sitting with his legs crossed and watched her begin to eat.

He was just really hoping it wouldn’t make her sick. He checked the ingredients on the back and from what he could tell, they were all safe for a dog to consume. He was also happy that he knew of a room with running water that didn’t have ink mixed in.

As he watched Lulu eat, he began to think of a plan. The sheep, if still here, had probably gone down below. Which means he’ll have to find him and possibly run into the angel in the process.

Sammy didn’t want to leave the dog here, so she’ll have to go with him. He just hoped she’ll stay by his side.

Then there was his Lord. He was still around. If he tried to kill him without a second though then… Sammy didn’t want to think about him killing a innocent dog for no reason.

The water bowl moving slightly brought him out of his thoughts. Looking in both, he saw they were empty and the dog sitting happily across from him, tail wagging behind her.

“Well, I suppose we have no time to lose. Let’s go find that sheep.”

In response, the dog laid down and yawned.

“…Or.” Sammy changed his mind. “We can rest for a while.”

Watching the dog curl up, he began to sing a lullaby. Soon, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu meets someone this chapter and another might have a plan up their sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making a comic for this. Though this will be updated too. The comic can be found on mu Tumblr DemonPirate13 and on my Tapas account RegularPsycho.

 

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, Lulu woke up to see Sammy sitting against the wall, staring at the window of the office. Getting up, she walked over to him. Her movements bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Finally awake?” Sammy chuckled and pat her head. “Come on, let’s head down.” He got up and grabbed the ax he brought inside with him.

Leaving the room, the dog happily followed down through the infirmary and into the sacrifice room. Then through the next hallway and through the ink. However, he found that door was locked so he went down the hall to the other one.

“Seems something is blocking it off.” Sammy muttered. “Stand back.”

Sammy lifted the ax and began to swing at the door to make a hole. Once he could stick his hand through, he moved the board in the way and opened the door.

“There.” Sammy smiled through the mask that was back on his face.

Lulu was confused as to why the door was blocked off but was happy her new owner was able to fix that problem.

Going through the next door, they headed into the room with the lift.

“We’ll head down a few floors first to a friend. Maybe he has seen him.” Sammy said, hitting a button.

Moments later, they were on level 14. The duo walked down the stairs but Lulu stopped at the bottom few steps.

Sniffing at the ink, she wondered what it was. It didn’t smell good so she figured she shouldn’t try to eat it. But it was like what the man she was with was covered in.

Sticking a paw in, it was only a few seconds before she immediately took it back out. That was a weird feeling. And now her paw was black too.

“Lulu?” Sammy said, turning back to see her sitting on the steps. “Come on, you’re okay. The ink won’t hurt you.”

Lulu barked then looked around with a whine.

“Alright.” Sammy sighed, going back over to her. “I’ll hold you.”

After picking her up, Sammy began to walk through the ink and maze, looking for Norman.

“Norman?” Sammy called, looking around.

A bright light shined behind them, telling Sammy that he was behind them. Turning around, the two corrupted men faced each other.

“There you are.” He rested the ax so it was leaning on his leg and put a hand over Lulu’s eyes, realizing that his bright light was going to blind her. “Dim the light. I don’t want her going blind.”

Norman obliged and did what he was told.

“Thank you.” Sammy said, removing his hand. “This is Lulu. I don’t know how she got in but I need to ask you something.”

He made a noise and that told Sammy he was listening, tilting his head a little at the dog. Something Norman hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Have you seen a man in the last few hours?” Sammy questioned.

Norman thought for a moment before shaking his head. Then he wrote down on the wall;

“Has the angel?”

“I’m not going to attempt to ask her. She hates me for some reason. But I’ll check her floors. I don’t think he escaped last night.” Sammy replied.   
“Why is a man here?” Norman wrote.

“I don’t know, honestly.” Sammy said, truthfully. “But I need to find him. This dog isn’t safe here but maybe he can give her a good home.”

Norman nodded again, understanding his reasons now. The little one definitely wasn’t safe. Not with the angel, demon, and Hell knows what else walking around.

“I’m gonna head back up. He couldn’t of gotten far.” Sammy added.

He gave another noise and followed them to the steps. Once there, Sammy set her down before turning to Norman.

“Thanks anyway, Norman. I’ll see you later.” Sammy waved and Norman waved back and watched them head up the stairs.

Lulu wasn’t sure what that creature was, but he seemed friendly and even friends with her owner so she figured he was her friend too! That light was really bright though…

He was also covered in all of that black stuff. It was pretty gross and she didn’t want to walk through it but something was telling her that she was going to need to at some point.

“Well, let’s head up one floor and go up from there.” Sammy said, tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator went up.

As they went floor by floor, they searched each one for the mystery man that they were looking for. However, it seems that they were constantly missing each other.

Eventually, Sammy took to using the stairs when the elevator shook at one point, fearing that it would fall and kill the dog.

“Where, oh where has my little sheep gone?” Sammy began to sing.

 _“Where, oh where did that little dog come from~?”_ A voice sung with a giggle at the end. _“Oh Sammy~ I know you aren’t this stupid…”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. I hit a dead end with this story DX.

  
Sammy huffed as they stopped on a level. Where did that sheep run off too? He was still here… somewhere.

“I don’t know what to do, Lulu. We need to find him soon. I hate keeping you in here.” Sammy said, looking down at the dog sitting at his feet.

They had been going back and forth to different floors for a while now and had seen no sign of him.

“Well, let’s check-” Sammy got cut off when the elevator suddenly shook, startling them both out of it. “-Let’s not go in there again. Never did trust this thing. Come on.”

Lulu looked between him and the big thing before catching up and sticking close to his side.

Her paws had ink all over them from walking in it. She did try to eat it but immediately stopped after one small lick. Her new owner chuckled when he saw this and reminded her that ink isn’t food.

As Sammy walked around and looked into the different rooms, Lulu sat down and watched. Only getting up to move closer if it seemed like he was going too far away from her.

It was clear to her now that he was looking for something or someone but she didn’t know what. So she couldn’t help by using her nose.

Sammy continued to do his thing and Lulu began to hear a new sound. But it seemed like he didn’t hear it.

_“I’m the cutest little angel, sent from above. And I know just how to swing.”_

‘Hm?’ Lulu looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

 _“I got a bright little halo and I’m filled with love… I’m Alice Angel!”_

Lulu let out a whimper but continued to stay by Sammy. That voice was lovely but she felt weird about it…

_“I’m the hit of the party, I’m the belle of the ball, I’m the toast of every town. Just one little dance and I know you‘ll fall… I‘m Alice Angel!”_

Sammy still didn’t seem to hear the voice that didn’t grow louder but stayed at the same tone.

_“I ain’t no flapper, I’m a classy dish, and boy can this gal sing! This girl can grant your every wish… I’m Alice Angel!”_

Lulu heard a chuckle as she continued looking around for the source of the voice. Something felt wrong but at the same time…

 _“Come to me, little one. I got a juicy bone just for you!”_ The voice now said and Lulu perked up. A bone? Where?

She heard whistling come from down the hall where they had came from. Lulu didn’t remember seeing a bone back there…

“Lulu.” Sammy suddenly said, getting her attention. “Come on.”

Giving one glance down the hall, Lulu knew it was best to stay with Sammy. It could just be one of those monsters, she figured.

“Good girl.” Sammy said as he headed for the stairs with her right behind.

Meanwhile, Alice cursed to herself. How was she going to get that dog away from him?

Then she got an idea.

_\--- A While Later ---_

Lulu struggled to get the rope over her head. She was now tied to a pole and in a new room on a floor they didn’t go to before. Curse the fact that she didn’t have thumbs… Dammit. She really screwed up.

She whimpered, wishing she had stayed by her owner.

Someone had thrown a bone across the hall shortly after she heard the singing and instead of ignoring it, she went after it. Even though Sammy was in a room just a short distance away, it still gave Alice the chance to grab her and run.

Lulu tried barking but Alice was quick and strong.

“Now… I wonder what I can use from you? I want revenge on Sammy for breaking my heart oh so long ago…and I want to make myself beautiful again. So maybe I can hit two birds with one stone?” The scary woman said, walking up to her.

Lulu whimpered again as she cowered and walked backwards, tail between her legs and shaking.

“Don’t worry, little one, it’ll only hurt… a lot.” Alice chuckled.

Alice then turned and walked over to the table with different tools and weapons on it. What should she use first on the mutt?

As she decided, Lulu began barking and continued her struggle to escape and get far away from this crazy woman.

“Bark all you want. Sammy won’t hear you.” Alice laughed, as she picked up an axe, thinking it’d be good to kill her with. Then she can use a scalpel to cut her open.

She let out another whimper as the walls were suddenly covered in black webs and a black hole appeared behind where the angel was at.

Then, as she was about to bark again, a new creature that was like the others came out. Grinning at her as he approached the angel silently. Lulu remained silent, unsure if the somewhat familiar thing would hurt her.

Finally, Alice noticed the webs and quickly turned around to throw the axe at Bendy, who sidestepped out of the way.

“Get out of here you ink demon!” Alice yelled, backing up against the table.

Bendy didn’t listen and continued walking towards her.

“Stay back you demon!!” Alice yelled, stepping backed toward the door as she watched him. “Grr… fine! I have a Boris to go get anyway!”

With that, Alice turned and ran out of the room before Bendy could grab and kill her.

Instead of running after her, figuring he could take care of her later, Bendy then turned his attention to the very real canine in the room with him.

He tilted his head at the dog, surprised to see her.

His mere existence made Lulu very confused as to whether or not she could trust him. He saved her, yes, but that grin…

Lulu whimpered again as Bendy slowly approached her, wrecking her body with more shakes and shivers.

It became clear to her that he may not be able to talk since he remained silent the entire time. But his grin was unsettling and made her uncomfortable.

Finally, he kneeled down after staring at her with his nonexistent eyes and placed his smaller hand on her head, patting it surprisingly gently.

Then his other hand cut the rope around her neck.

As Lulu sat there, confused, Bendy got up and walked over to the door, motioning her out. Not wasting another second, she ran out and down the hall, hoping he wasn’t following her.

He wasn’t. Bendy had other things to deal with. Like finishing that angel once and for all. Bendy felt there wasn’t much of a point to kill the dog. Not like it ever did anything to him. Alice, on the other hand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. Good guy Bendy. That's rare, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

  
Lulu scurried down the stairs, shaking as she rounded the corner and through the door.

She wasn’t sure what that loud noise was but she hoped she wouldn’t come across anymore of those strange things. Where was her owner when she needed him? For some reason she can’t quite get his scent due to so many in the building so her nose can’t help.

‘Wrong way.’ She thought to herself. ‘This isn’t the right way… I didn’t go down this far with him before… did I?’

She let out a loud yelp when one of those things came out of a puddle as she was walking by it.

_Whine_

Lulu whimpered, putting her tail between her legs, as she coward away from it. This one was a little different than the others. In fact, this one was wearing something on it’s head.

The thing came up to her and gently pet her neck where the bandages were at. He looked at her name then wrote his on the wall, even though he knew the dog likely wouldn’t be able to understand it.

 _“Jack_ ” He wrote next to her.

‘J…’ She tilted her head at the wall. That was a word. Lulu knew that much. But how do you pronounce it? ‘Ja… ja… ack? Jack? Was that it?’

‘Jack’ suddenly disappeared as quickly as he came, making her jump back from where he was.

At least this one seemed friendly like her owner. Speaking of which, she should go back to looking for him…

As Lulu wandered down the hall, looking at all the ink puddles suspiciously, she eventually came across the big thing that they rode in before it shook and scared the two of them.

She stepped out into the room and the big shutter door slammed down behind her, startling her and the man in the room with her.

Lulu slowly walked around the elevator, seeing how damaged it was. She knew that this must’ve been the noise she heard. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw a body on the ground leaning against the wall.

“Urg…what happened?” The man groaned, rubbing his head.

‘That’s a human! How’d he get here?’ Lulu thought to herself. ‘…is he hurt? Maybe I should see if he’s okay…’

Slowly, she walked up to him, sniffing as she approached him.

‘Uh…’ She thought. ’Please be good.’

Whimpering, she put her front paws on his chest and started licking his face, making him open his eyes at the sudden contact.

Henry looked down at the dog as she kept licking his face. Then she stopped as he stared down at her.

“W-What? How’d you get here?” Henry stared at the very much normal dog that had ink all over her paws and legs.

Lulu gave a confused bark.

“Clearly someone here took care of you if those inky bandages is a indication. But who?” Henry said, slowly petting her as she sat in his lap.

Then he noticed what was written on the bandages.

“Lulu?” Henry said, making her wag her tail. “That must be your name. Well, come on, Lulu.”

Henry set her down got up to his feet as Lulu stood beside him.

“I need to go save Boris. I’ll try to keep you safe in the meantime. It’s too dangerous for a little dog like yourself. Though I can’t help but wonder… who has been taking care of you here?” Henry asked, knowing he wasn’t getting an answer out of her. “Would be nice if your bandages had their name too but… maybe they don’t remember their own name…”

He huffed sadly. Henry really wanted to free everyone but he’s not sure what he could do to do that.

“Let’s go get Boris.” Henry said and headed down the hall he knew Alice dragged him down.

‘Boris? Who is that? Well, you seem like a good human so… I’ll stay with you! Hopefully we can find my owner in the meantime!’ Lulu thought and trotted beside him down the hall.

After visiting Grant’s office and getting the valve, they headed into the next room that seemed to be a library or archives area.

They listened to the tape in there while Henry took care of pushing in all the books. Lulu looked up to him, worriedly, when he suddenly pushed himself against the wall and held his head.

“That was…weird…” Henry muttered. “At least the door is open now.”

Henry quickly picked her up when they walked through the door.

“Be careful not to fall.” Henry says, carrying her until they reached the machine. “Stay.”

Lulu obeyed and waited for him. The first time he came back, he made a bone that kept her busy while he got more ink and made a gear the second time. She didn’t seem bothered that the bone was made out of ink.

After the cart reached them, Henry picked her up, still holding the bone, and placed her inside of it before getting in too so they could continue their journey to find Boris and Sammy.   
Henry gasped when it suddenly shook and Lulu whimpered, rubbing her head against his chest.

“Shh… it’s okay…” Henry comforted her. “We’re almost there…”

He let out the breath he was holding when they finally reached the other side. First he took her out before climbing out next.

She seemed content to carry the bone as they reached the door…

\--- Meanwhile ---

Sammy paced around the hall. He heard the elevator dropped and only hoped his dog wasn’t in there.

Luckily he came across Jack and was able to ask him through the ink if he could go looking for her. Thankfully he was passive and still had parts of his memory so he was willing to help.

Finally, he heard the noise of a Searcher appearing. Turning around, he was pleased to see it was Jack.

“Please tell me you found her?” Sammy asks.

“ _She’s downstairs on the floor where the elevator crashed_.” Jack replied, still through the ink.

“That’s quite a ways down…” Sammy said. “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack groaned before going back into the ink.

Grabbing the ax he kept nearby, Sammy quickly walked through a wall and down a few floors, hoping he can find the right one. If he finds the elevator, he finds his dog and perhaps the sheep from before too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this have been written out for weeks now. I just finally decided to post this.


End file.
